Modal
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Special for Rhyme A. Black. "Aku bisa menarik satu kesimpulan: kau bukan cowok romantis. Modal sedikit kalau ingin menyatakan cinta pada cewek itu." Warning: OOC, gajeness, AU highschool.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

**.**

**Draft lama unedit waktu menempuh UAS di semester akhir kelas sepuluh tempo kemarin ketika kemampuan menulis menumpul akibat digantikan lautan rumus dan samudera teori. *hiperbola kambuh* Drabble yang gajenya luar biasa. ':)a**

_**I will survive~**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC, typo(s).**

**.**

**Have a nice read! ;D **

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Modal**

_**~karena cinta pun butuh usaha~**_

**.**

**#~**~#**

**A little gift for Rhyme A. Black, **

**.**

**Modal**

**.**

**By: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Hinata Hyuuga meletakkan pensil pada mejanya. Merapikan lembar-lembar kertas ujian dan LJK (Lembar Jawaban Kerja) dalam satu tumpukan rapi. Ia menarik napas lega. Ulangan bahasa asing hari ini tidak sesulit asumsinya, tidak seperti desas-desus yang sempat beredar.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan. Dilihatnya pengawas ujian sedang berdiri di dekat pintu, memerhatikan siswa-siswa yang lalu-lalang di koridor. Peluang ini tidak disia-siakan oleh murid-murid sekelas Hinata, mereka sibuk berbisik dan mencocokkan jawaban satu sama lain.

Hinata tidak turut berpartisipasi dalam rutinitas umum _"menit-menit terakhir ujian"_ itu. Ia cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuannya sendiri, dan lagipula tidak ada seorang pun yang bertanya jawaban padanya.

Sepasang mata berwarna lavendernya mendapati Kiba dan Chouji sedang melakukan komunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat menggunakan tangan. Sakura dan Ino sibuk berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Namun ada juga beberapa siswa yang diam dan telah merapikan kertas-kertas ujian seperti Sasuke dan Shino—tidak ada yang meminta salinan jawaban karena telah mengetahui mereka bukan tipe orang seperti itu, dan yang lebih aneh, Shikamaru bahkan tertidur—entah sejak kapan.

Atensinya teralih tatkala segulung kertas kecil bergulir di atas mejanya. Ia menoleh pada seseorang yang mengoper secarik kertas itu padanya.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika bertemu pandang dengan pemilik mata beriris sewarna lazuardi itu yang tengah nyengir lebar kepadanya.

Naruto Uzumaki. Cowok yang disukainya, yang duduk di sebelahnya saat ujian ini. Dia menunjuk pada gulungan kecil itu lalu menunjuk Hinata, seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata.

'_Kertas ini… untukku?'_ batin Hinata terkejut.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, pengawas ujian hari ini melihat peristiwa kecil itu. Ia bergegas menghampiri Hinata yang tengah membuka gulungan tersebut, tanpa peringatan segera merampasnya dari tangan gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, meminta jawaban atau sebagainya dapat membuat Anda didiskualifikasi dari daftar peserta ujian kenaikan kelas!" tegas Anko, pengawas ujian di kelas mereka. "Anda tentu mengetahui konsekuensi dari tindakan ini, 'kan? Ini sama dengan membodohi diri."

Serentak seluruh perhatian tersedot pada mereka. Sunyi-senyap menyelubungi kelas tersebut, berbalutkan ketegangan yang menyelip dengan lihainya.

"Tu-tunggu, Anko-_Sensei_! A-aku tidak minta jawaban pada Hinata—" Naruto berusaha membela diri. Kepanikan menerpanya. Ia berusaha menggapai gulungan kertas yang diacungkan oleh Anko.

Anko mendelik pada salah satu murid biang onar seseantero Konoha High School itu. Ketidakpercayaan terlukis jelas menodai airmukanya. Jari-jemarinya menguraikan kertas yang sempat kusut karena diremas olehnya.

Hinata menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Merasa takut akan diganjar dengan hukuman setimpal atas tindakannya, dan juga sangat bersalah karena telah mengecewakan Naruto. Diam-diam ia mengerling pemuda berkulit tan itu, tidak terlihat takut—melainkan panik bukan kepalang.

Siswi-siswi saling berbisik entah apa—namun dari sekilas pandang mereka pasti terlihat konversasi tentang sesuatu yang buruk. Beberapa siswa lelaki lainnya bahkan terang-terangan menghina Naruto karena kurang profesional dalam melakukan trik licik kecil yang umum terjadi itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Anko untuk tuntas membaca rangkaian kata yang terjalin di selembar kertas kecil kusut itu. Yang sangat mengherankan, dia terkikik pelan setelah membacanya.

Kini ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan jenaka. "Aku bisa menarik satu kesimpulan: kau bukan cowok romantis. Modal sedikit kalau ingin menyatakan cinta pada cewek itu."

Sontak seisi kelas tergelak serempak. Sorak-sorai dan tepuk tangan riuh terdengar ketika Anko mengulurkan gulungan kecil itu pada Hinata yang menundukkan kepala-dalam-dalam—asap tipis menguar darinya. Naruto hanya bisa mengerang kesal—berusaha menutupi ekspresi malunya.

Anko kembali menuju pos jaganya seraya berusaha menenangkan murid-muridnya. Siswa-siswi kali ini tampak lebih santai dan rileks dari sebelumnya—terima kasih pada aksi—tergolong—ekstrim Naruto yang ketahuan sang guru.

Lamat-lamat dengan tangan bergetar Hinata mengurai gulungan kertas yang diberikan padanya. Menemukan tiga mutiara aksara terindah yang ditulis tangan tidak rapi dari Naruto kepadanya—sungguh suatu kontradiksi. Kristal-kristal airmata memburamkan indera penglihatannya untuk sesaat. Bahkan tidak pernah terimajinasikan olehnya bahwa Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Perasaan ini terbalas sempurna, kendati cara penyampaiannya tidak demikian.

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang tengah menatapnya. Tersipu namun tersenyum lembut. Sukses membuat Naruto yang sempat uring-uringan langsung nyengir lebar—seolah ekspresi kesal tadi tak pernah bertandang sejenak pun pada dirinya.

Siulan menggoda dan gemuruh tepuk-tangan menyambut mereka dan jenjang status baru yang hendak ditapaki. Di tengah kerusuhan itu, Hinata berusaha memfokuskan konsentrasinya untuk mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Maaf pernyataanku terkesan tidak modal," kata Naruto—setengah berteriak dengan upaya menghalau nuansa gaduh yang meliputi mereka, "tapi aku benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh."

Hinata menggeleng. Bibirnya yang terukir seutas senyuman berucap tanpa pita suara menggetarkan suara apa pun. "Terima kasih."

Naruto salah tingkah. Namun kemudian ia mengangguk mantap. Sejenak hanya sepasang mata sewarna langit biru dan kelereng mata lavender bersitatap dalam bisu di tengah keributan. Bertukar senyum tanpa ada lagi bahasa verbal dilisankan.

Naruto tidak lagi mempermasalahkan ia digoda oleh teman-temannya atau sang guru, atau pun nanti harus berurusan dengan kakak sepupu Hinata yang punya reputasi terhormati di mata publik.

Sampai pada fase ini, Hinata tersanjung dengan tindak sederhana Naruto yang terkesan aksi nekat itu—karena keberanian adalah modal utama meraih kesuksesan. Dan bagi Naruto, Hinata yang memiliki afeksi sama sepertinya itu sudah cukup untuk menapaki jenjang baru dalam status relasi mereka..

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Didedikasikan untuk Rhyme dan kelulusannya. (Baru lulus, 'kan, Rhy? *memori jangka pendek akibat overload*#dijitak) Semoga sukses meniti karir masa depan, Sista! ;) **

**Tiga kata yang ditulis dalam gulungan Naruto itu saya serahkan pada pembaca, agak terkesan picisan kalau saya tulis dalam fic klise ini. /halahalasan/plaks **

**. **

**_Minal aidin walfaidzin_; mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri 1433 H! :D**

**.**

**_We are NHL! We are FAMILY! Keep stay cool, Friends!_;D **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**_Sweet smile_, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
